With Friends Like These
by MacGateFan
Summary: Final chapter! Sheppard is well again and Mary learns how to fly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: With Friends Like These...  
Rating: PG  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers: All Stargate Atlantis characters are property of the Sci-Fi Channel, MGM, and others who aren't me.

* * *

I watched as Rodney rolled his eyes. I don't blame him. For once, I can see what he means by medical science being like voodoo magic. Okay, so I know Carson's isn't, but what this guy is proposing has to be.

We're on a small planet with only one country the size of China (and then some). Their technology is equal to Earth in the 60s, but their clothing looks more like our current fashions. They took to us immediately and for the first time, I felt no doubt about their intentions or the need to be on my guard.

"Whalen, do not burden our guests with your silly flights of fancy."

That was Deaton, the council leader of the Madrians. Whalen is the capitiol city's physician. Apparently he has some kind of potion, as McKay called it, which allows a person to really let loose on friends and enemies.

Why anyone would want to even contemplate something like that is beyond me. Deaton sighed as he led us away. "I apologize for Whalen's insistence that you try his new concoction. He really is a brilliant man, but the last scientist who tested it, nearly lost his wife and daughter. It causes ones inhibitions to lower and say the first thing that comes to mind, without thinking."

I glanced over at my team. "Sounds like alcohol."

Deaton smiled. "Yes. The only difference is, you can control your alcohol consumption to avoid that. With this, one drop of it and said person is like that for days. The only thing is, they pick on the first person in their minds."

"Sounds... unpleasant," Teyla replied.

"That it is," Deaton agreed. "Now come! Let's think no more of it! My family has prepared a meal to officially end our negotiations. I hope you are all hungry."

Rodney grinned. "Perfect timing!"

After dinner, we headed back to the Gate. I noticed that Teyla, Rodney and Ronon seemed very quiet. That wasn't anything new for our alien friends, but Rodney... I dropped back next to him. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" he replied tersely.

"Oookay... Why don't you dial it up?" I suggested as we arrived at the Gate.

Rodney just stood there, arms crossed. He looked absolutely put off that I would even ask him such a thing. "What?"

"Why do you treat Rodney in such a way?" Teyla asked.

"What way?" Okay, I am really confused now. "Ronon?"

"You act like you're so above him. So above all of us."

To say I was speechless would be an understatement. I muttered a quick apology, then turned to dial Atlantis myself. I let them go ahead of me and shook my head as I followed them. What the hell just happened?

I didn't see them anywhere when I stepped through to Atlantis. Elizabeth headed over to me, though, confusion set on her features. I know exactly how she's feeling!

"John, did something happen?" She asked. "When you called earlier, you were all very giddy. Now everyone looks like they just returned from a funeral."

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. We had dinner to close the negotiations and everything was fine. By the time we arrived at the Gate, they were all turning against me. Ronon and Teyla accused me of thinking I'm above them and pretty much told me to leave Rodney alone." I shrug. "All I did was ask Rodney to dial the Gate.'

"You're probably all just tired," Elizabeth said.

"Probably. I should go before Carson sends a team out for me."

Elizabeth nodded. "Debriefing at 1400."

By the time I arrived at the infirmary, the rest of the team was leaving. Ronon actually growled at me! I was about to follow them, but Carson spotted me. "Ready, Colonel?" I nodded. I could check on them later.

* * *

I decided a little exercise would do me good. When I arrived, Teyla and Ronon were sparring and Rodney was in the corner typing away at his laptop. That was odd. Rodney never came in here unless I dragged him.

Rodney cleared his throat when he saw me. "Hey," I said, hoping to break the ice. Nope, if it was possible, it froze even more!

"Rodney," Teyla said (I really didn't like the way she was talking), "Show him what you have learned."

I glanced at the laptop and my heart leapt into my throat. I never thought Rodney would stoop so low. I took a deep breath and said, "If you were so curious about my past, why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because we know you would have left things out. This way we get all the juicy details."

I couldn't believe this? What the hell?

Ronon shook his head, he looked utterly pissed off... at me. Teyla just seemed disappointed. "We are very upset by this," she said. "How could you have been so careless?"

How could I make them understand why I didn't want anyone to know? How can I make them understand that I never wanted to lose my wife or my baby girl, but I did and I couldn't control it. After all those years in therapy telling myself it wasn't my fault, they're going to drudge this up again?

"How can you live with yourself?" Ronon asked.

I knew his fist was coming at me, but I was powerless to stop it as I suddenly realized that Teyla was holding my arms. Before I knew it, my nose erupted in pain and I was on my back, staring at the ceiling.

When I finally glanced around, I noticed they had left. I took that time to assess the injury. I have to admit it didn't hurt as much as the emotional pain at the moment. I could feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest. 'Your fault!' It seemed to shout at me.

"NO!" I cried, standing up. I was a little unsteady on my feet as I headed to the door. I was not going to let these feelings take over me again! Pushing them away, I decided that I needed to see Carson. If anything so I could get some aspirin for this killer headache that was forming.

"John! What happened?"

I turned to see Elizabeth and Dr. Zelenka. I shrugged. "Ronon's fist had an argument with my nose." I watched as they shared a glance. I don't think they bought it. "What?"

"Are you certain you didn't do anything to upset your team?" she asked as we headed to the infirmary.

"Not that I can think of. Dr. Zelenka, has Rodney said anything to you?"

The color drained from his face. "Radek," Elizabeth said as she handed me a handkerchief for my nose (people still carry these things?).

He took a deep breath. "I was working in the lab when Rodney came in. He had a scowl on his face. I just thought someone screwed up, according to his definition anyway. Instead, he began making not so nice comments about you. I told him he was out of line, but he would not listen."

I sighed. This seemed to be getting out of hand. I can take a few insults, sure, but what they had said to me back there...

"John!"

I blinked. They were staring at me again. Elizabeth pointed to the right and I grinned at her, turning around. Carson walked up to us when we entered. "Colonel, you're a mess" he said, guiding me to a bed. "I'm glad you're all here, though. I just got the results back from Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon's blood work. They're very disturbing to say the least. They have some sort of toxin in their system that I cannot seem to pin down."

"Oh crap."

"John?"

"Whalen's potion."

"What?" Carson asked.

"Whalen is their chief physician. He kept droning on about a potion that would lower ones inhibitions towards the first person who came to mind."

Dr. Zelenka nodded. "That would explain why they've all been saying things about you, Colonel. Although..."

"It doesn't explain why they're being so vindictive towards you," Elizabeth added.

"Maybe this stuff affects their bodies differently than the Madrians," I told them. Carson wasn't saying anything, but I could tell he was processing all the information. "Um, I haven't said anything rude to anyone... have I?"

Elizabeth gave a reassuring smile. "No, John."

"This is why Ronon hit you," Dr. Zelenka said.

"He hit you!" Carson exclaimed. "I mean, I know he's affected by this, but why would he hit you?"

I ignored the question (which obviously didn't go unnoticed) and said, "Why don't I go back to the planet and talk to Whalen? I promise I won't eat or drink anything while I'm there."

"Even so," Elizabeth said, "I don't want you to go alone."

"I'll join him," Carson replied.

"Very well. You may leave when you're ready, John."

* * *

Carson and I almost made it to the Gate room without incident, but Rodney appeared. I trudged past him, not saying a word. I know it's not his fault, but I wasn't in the mood to hear anything.

"How can you even be in his presence?"

I glanced back at Carson and nodded to let him know I was all right. He looked a little embarrassed. "Rodney, you've been given that potion from Whalen. It's making you say things that you'll only regret. I suggest you return to your quarters until I get back."

I heard Rodney sigh. I don't think he believed Carson for a minute. "Emma must have been pissed off at him before she died! I mean, who wouldn't be! It's his fault their daughter was kidnapped and never found!"

I stopped in my tracks; I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. Three months we searched for Mary, and in all that time, Emma had grown heart sick over losing her. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't get out of the house. I lost them both in the same year. I tried so hard to get through that. So hard...

If Rodney had been in control of his own faculties, I would have hit him by now. Instead, I've decided to reserve that punch for Whalen.

"Rodney, if you won't go to your quarters, go to your lab or I just might claim you unfit for duty."

I still hadn't turned around and I didn't know Rodney was really gone until I felt Carson's hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right, Son?"

"I've been better," I replied. "Let's just head out because truthfully, Carson, I don't know how much of this I can take."

* * *

I let Carson do most of the talking because I just wasn't in the mood. He explained what the others had been doing. I could tell Bryce was embarrassed by Whalen's action. "He will be punished for this, John, I can assure you. I humbly apologize on behalf of my people."

"Bryce, you don't have to apologize for Whalen. I expect him to do so himself. And when my team has fully recovered from it's effects, I expect him to apologize them as well. Especially if they're going to remember what was said!"

Bryce nodded. "I agree. Poor Josiah is still paying for it. His wife forgave him, but it's hard not to forget."

"Tell me about it!"

Carson stood up. I think he could see that I was exhausted and I was grateful as I didn't want to have to be the one to suggest we leave. I love this place, with the exception of their current physician, of course.

"I'm afraid we must go, Bryce," Carson said. "I should really check on my patients back home."

"Of course. We will stop by Whalen's office on the way there."

Bryce led us to a small office just a few doors down from his home. Whalen answered after two knocks. He glanced from Bryce to me. I think he knew what we were here for. "Whalen, how could you taint the food of our guests with your concoctions? They were not interested in them, you should not have deceived them."

Whalen nervously looked me in the eyes. I could tell he wasn't sure about my intentions. Maybe he thought I'd be extraordinarily pissed at him. I was, but beating him to a pulp wasn't going to solve anything. No, right now the only person he should be worried about is Ronon when he snapped out of it.

"Please accept my apology, Colonel Sheppard. I don't know what came over me. It was so very wrong of me and I wanted you to know that I've disposed of the potion as well as any information regarding it."

"What's that in your hand?" Bryce asked.

"A vial for their physician to study," Whalen replied, handing it to Carson. "Perhaps it will help you with an antidote. It will most likely be another week if you do not find one."

I sighed. "If you can't find an antidote, Carson, I'm taking the week off!"

* * *

I was careful to avoid the others at all cost. Carson and Elizabeth were also making sure of it. Carson said that two days after we had first visited Madria, Rodney started to feel guilty about what he said to me.

The week was almost up and I was a little nervous to try Carson's experiment to see how they'd react to me. It was decided that he, myself, my team, as well as Major Lorne were present, just in case Ronon wanted to attack me again.

As I headed to my quarters, I found Elizabeth waiting for me. "You know if you wanted to see me, you could have called," I told her, pointing to my earpiece.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted company. I know that you've had a lot on your mind lately."

I opened my door and gestured for her to enter. "Trust me, if I wanted to be alone you wouldn't have found me unless you used the sensors."

I could tell she was eyeing me curiously as I took off my jacket and threw it onto the bed. I was about to ask her what she was thinking when she spoke up. "John, I'm sorry those memories were brought to the surface. I can't even imagine what you went through."

"I can forgive Rodney for bringing it up, it's just that..." I trailed off. I was debating on telling her everything. Elizabeth had quickly become one of the greatest friends I ever had. The problem is, I have difficulty with such strong emotions that I avoid talking to any friend about this. At least when I talked to that psychiatrist, it was confidential and she didn't let the world know I was blubbering like a baby.

Before I could continue, I felt the bed move and a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Elizabeth, her eyes filled with concern. "John, undoubtedly you've talked to someone about this before, but it's going to consume you if you don't talk about it again. If not with me, then Carson or Dr. Heightmeyer."

"No, I think I'd rather share this with you."

"All right," she replied. "Now take your time."

"Emma and I married right after high school. We had Mary about six months later. I loved her to pieces! Talk about women wrapping themselves around your little finger! On Mary's third birthday, we took her to an amusement park. She was a little daredevil and wanted to ride on anything that moved."

Elizabeth laughed. "I wonder where she got that from!"

"Emma, I think," I said with a chuckle. I sobered after a few minutes. "She loved this particular ride and after going on it about five times, I told her that was enough and we had to go. She wasn't having it, though. She ran back towards the ride and I lost her in the crowd.

"We looked everywhere for her. Emma was freaking out and they had to take her to the first aid stand to sedate her. Three months later there was still no sign of her until one day when we received a phone call. No one was actually on the phone, but we could hear people talking in the background. They were yelling at someone. I knew it was Mary the minute I heard her little voice cry out. Before I could say anything, they had hung up.

"I immediately called the police and they traced the call to a small house a few blocks away. By the time we got there, it was too late."

I took a deep breath and tried to hold in my tears, but I couldn't. "We found... the stuffed animal I won for her. When I got back home, Emma was in a near catatonic state. I called for an ambulance, but by the time they got there, she was gone."

It was all I could do to hold it together and I felt Elizabeth's arms wrap tightly around me as I cried. I felt so lost and alone even though I knew I was neither. She didn't say anything, just hugged me tight and rubbed my back.

I felt a little foolish when I finally pulled away. "Sorry," I muttered.

"John Sheppard, do not EVER apologize for letting go like that. You deserve to have some peace over this! And I hope you don't think that any of this was your fault. You had no idea reason to believe someone was planning to take Mary. I know Emma didn't blame you. She loved you both dearly."

"Thanks," I replied quietly. "I just hope when I talk to the others, everything will be back to normal."

She nodded. "Would you like me to join you as well when you go see them tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Now why don't you try to get some rest," Elizabeth suggested, standing up. I glanced warily at my bed and I think she noticed my hesitation. "I could see if Carson could give you something to help you sleep."

"No. I want to be completely lucid in the morning. I don't suppose... I mean... would you mind at least staying with me until I fall asleep?"

"Not all, John." I stretched out on the bed and Elizabeth moved to the computer chair. She clasped her hands tightly around mine. "Just rest. You're not alone anymore."

I closed my eyes and smiled, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Elizabeth and I arrived at the infirmary, Carson was talking with Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon. I felt her squeeze my hand. "You'll be fine. Carson said he's been talking to them all day and they haven't said one negative thing about you. In fact, I think they're quiet embarrassed by all this."

I nodded. "Let's get this over with."

The three glanced at one another when I walked up to them. Teyla was the first to come up to me. She took my arms and bowed her forehead, I did the same. "John, I am truly sorry for the pain we caused you. Please know that I consider you one of my dearest friends and that I never meant for this to happen."

"I know, Teyla, and I forgive you. I forgive all of you."

Ronon just nodded. I let it go because I know he's not the touchy feely type. That nod conveyed understanding between the two of us.

Rodney seemed the quietest of all. He was still sitting on one of the infirmary beds, but avoiding me completely. "Rodney," I said. "Look at me."

The look he gave me almost had me running out the door. His eyes had never shown so much emotion before. It kind of scared me. I also didn't notice that everyone else had left us alone. I repeated his name again and he finally spoke up.

"I am so sorry!" he cried, jumping off the bed. Before I knew it, I was being crushed in a bear hug.

I could barely breathe. "Rodney! Air!"

"What?" he asked. "Oh, sorry! I'm sorry about all of this! I know I technically wasn't in control, but I'm still sorry."

I know he was apologizing, but I just loved hearing the word 'sorry' in that Canadian way. "Could you say that one more time?"

"So--. Shut up!"

Carson, Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon reappeared from behind the curtains, smiling. "Guys, I'm sorry I never told you about my past."

"John," Teyla said, "it is all right. That was a very difficult time for you and we understand why you did not bring it up with us in conversation."

Ronon nodded in agreement. "You just have to focus on the good memories. That's what I do."

"And of course, John," Elizabeth said with a smile, "remember that you're not alone."


	2. Chapter 2

With Friends Like These...  
Part 2  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

When they told her that she had been adopted, she didn't really believe them. They told her that her parents didn't want her and that they had purposely let her wonder off while they were at an amusement park.

It had been almost eight years and she was starting to believe it. She hadn't seen or heard from those people who gave her life. The thing is, something was telling her that she should try to find them and ask them exactly what happened.

Her friend's brother was really good at using a computer and so she asked him to do a search to found out where her real dad was. Scott and Lisa, her foster parents, never asked her not to look for them. Yes, they were great and yes she knew that the truth would probably hurt, but she NEEDED to know!

"Mary!" Her eyes snapped open as Jenna rushed over, plopping herself on the couch next to her. "Tom's onto something. We thought you should be in there when he figures it out."

Mary stood up and grabbed Jenna's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"Mary," Tom said, "it seems your dad is in the Air Force. He was last stationed in McMurdo, but his current location is classified. Damn." Tom continued typing away. "Hey, there's a recomendation from a General Jack O'Neill here. The guy's in DC, maybe you should talk to him?"

Mary really didn't want to know how Tom had hacked into a sensitive government website. She glanced over at Jenna, who nodded. "Give me the address then stop searching for anything else. I don't want you to get into trouble for this."

Tom jotted down the address and handed it to her. "Good luck!"

"Thanks! Let's go!"

* * *

Jack O'Neill had just gotten to his apartment when there was a knock at the door. He tossed his jacket aside and went to answer it, loosening his tie. He was a bit surprised to see two young girls standing before him.

"General O'Neill?"

"Yes. What can I do for you ladies?"

The dark haired girl, who looked oddly familiar to him, took a deep breath. "We're trying to locate John Sheppard. I was told you know him."

Now of all the things Jack was expecting, that wasn't one of them. Girl Scouts or Campfire Girls, maybe, but someone looking for Sheppard? "How do you know him?"

"Well, I don't really know him personally," the girl began. "I think he's my Father."

"What? Who are you?"

"My name is Mary; I was adopted when I was three. The only thing I was told was that my parents didn't want me."

Jack didn't think that John Sheppard would be one to push away family, but perhaps he didn't know the man as well as he thought. "Mary, where are you from?"

"Arlington."

"Is that where your real parents are from?"

"I guess so. I was never told otherwise."

Jack nodded. "Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to look into this for you because I do, in fact, know John Sheppard." He pulled out his wallet and handed her his business card. "Call me in a few days. I should have something by then."

"Thanks, Colonel!" Mary replied with a smile.

* * *

"Jack, it's good to see you again." He shook his friend's hand. "What brings you to Arlington?"

Jack sat down in the chair offered to him. "Mike, I read some files of yours from about eight years ago about a missing child named Mary Sheppard."

"Yeah," Mike replied, "I remember that case. It didn't have such a happy ending. John Sheppard tried so hard to find his daughter. All of us here did. Even the FBI had no luck.  
When the kidnappers finally made a mistake, we headed out to their location but it was too late. When John returned home, Emma was gone."

"She left him?" Jack asked in horror.

Mike shook his head. "No, she was dead. They never really gave a reason."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He knew what it meant to lose a child, but to never know what happened? "Mike, this is going to sound crazy, but a girl claiming to be Mary came to my door yesterday. She somehow found out that I know Sheppard."

"Are you serious?" Mike knew that look on his friend's face. Jack was definitely serious about this. "Do you know where John is now?"

"Oh yeah. I gave Mary my card and told her to call me in a few days. I should be able to get Sheppard out here by then. She still lives in Arlington so maybe you need to speak to your boss about this?"

Mike nodded. "I'll get right on it, Jack."

"Thanks, Mike."

* * *

John followed the airman silently to the briefing room. He was a little surprised to get a call from General O'Neill. The man in question was sitting, legs on the table. He stood and walked over to John, shaking his hand.

"Sounds like you've been having fun in Atlantis."

John grinned. "Well, besides, having difficulties making friends, yeah. What was so urgent that you called me back to Earth?"

Jack noticed how he didn't refer to Earth as home. "I received a visit from a young girl a few days ago. She asked about you."

John stared at him, not daring to hope. "Me?"

"Yeah. She's claiming to be your daughter. At first I didn't believe here, but she looks so much like you..." Jack trailed off, noting the look of pure shock on the younger man's face.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mary was alive? "Where is she?" he asked slowly.

Jack relaxed when John seemed to come back to reality. "In Arlington. I have friend there, who you know, Mike Glassman."

John nodded. He headed up the investigation until the FBI took over. "Mike is getting things together on his end. We should head out soon. Besides Mary should be calling today."

John followed Jack. Could this really be his daughter? If so, why had it taken so long for anyone to figure it out? He sighed. He had given up on his little girl. _Stupid, John!_ he screamed at himself. _So stupid!_


	3. Chapter 3

With Friends Like These...  
Part 3  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in part 1

* * *

Mary grabbed the phone and hurried to her room. Scott and Lisa wouldn't be home for an hour so she was going to take the opportunity to call General O'Neill. After five rings, she breathed a sigh of relief when he answered. "General O'Neill, its Mary. I was wondering..."

"He's with me. Listen, my friend, Mike is coming over there. He's with the Arlington Police. In fact, he was the one who was trying to find you when you were missing. He should be there in a few minutes."

Mary's heart leapt into her throat. What had she done? The police were going to take her from the only family she'd ever known. All she had wanted to do was face the man who they said didn't want her.

She heard Jack calling her name. "I gotta go," she said.

Mary was too late, the police had arrived! She ran downstairs and was greeted by General O'Neill's friend. "Sir, check this out!" Someone exclaimed before she could say anything.

Mary glanced at the paper Mike was holding. It was an article about a missing three year old. "What's going on?" she wanted to know.

Mike glanced at her and made a decision. She had a right to know about her real parents. Mary read the article in shock. According to this, her parents had done everything in their power to find her, but whoever had taken her had outsmarted even the FBI.

There was a message included from John Sheppard, her Father. 'Mary, if you ever see this, know that your Mom and I love you very much. We will never give up on you and we know we'll be together again one day.'

Tears formed in her eyes. "Mr. Glassman," she whispered. "Why did Scott and Lisa do this?"

"They didn't actually kidnap you." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Mary, they bought you from the people who did."

She stared at him in disbelief. She had been sold like a piece of meat! Mary was broken from her reverie by shouting outside. Scott was home. She felt really bad about what was happening, but also relieved that it was over. They had taken her away from the life she was supposed to have. It was so unfair!

"Mary, why don't you get some things together and meet me in the kitchen?"

She nodded slowly, wiping away her tears. When she arrived in her room, Mary looked around. There were so many things she never wanted to see again.

She picked up a picture frame and smiled. It was from a school field trip. Jenna was always there for her. As soon as she got a chance, she would call her friend. With a sigh, she quickly packed and headed out the door, leaving her old life behind.

* * *

Mary peered up from the book she wasn't really reading when Mike stood. She realized that General O'Neill had arrived. She set the book down and eyed the man behind the General. "Mary, this is John Sheppard."

Mary smiled shyly at him and shook his hand. She could tell he really wanted to hug her, though. Mary immediately had a flashback...

_"Thank you for the bunny, Daddy!"_

_"I love you, Mary."_

_"I love you too!"_

_"One more time, please!!!"_

_"No, sweetheart. It's getting late."_

_"No! I'm gonna ride it again!"_

Her eyes widened in recognition. "I'm sorry, Daddy!" she cried, rushing into his arms. This was all her fault! If only she had listened to him.

John was stunned, but accepted the hug readily. She had remembered him. "Mary, it's all right. You're safe now. I will never let us be separated again."

Mary nodded, but there was only one thing missing. "Where's Mommy?"

John's heart constricted in his chest. How the hell was he supposed to tell her what happened to Emma?

Mary knew something wasn't right when he didn't reply right away. She knew he would tell her when he was ready, though.

Jack cleared his throat and two pairs of identical hazel eyes looked up at him. "There's still the matter of a paternity test."

"Paternity test?" John asked in confusion.

Mike nodded. "Apparently Scott and Lisa are now claiming that Mary is their daughter. She looks nothing like it. In fact, I have never seen a child look more like her Father than right now."

John just kept staring at Mary. He was overly pissed at whoever orchestrated this, but right now, his joy and love for Mary outweighed everything else. The only thing left to do was take her aside and tell her about her Mother.

The other man realized what he wanted to do so they left the pair alone. John led Mary back to the couch and they sat down. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and smiled as he looked at it.

The picture seemed a bit worn, but Mary could still make out the writing: 'My girls, Emma and Mary. He carefully handed it to her. "This is your Mom, Mary. She... she died three months after you disappeared."

"How?" she asked.

John didn't know how to explain it to her. The doctor had said it was a natural death, but how natural was it when you were barely 30 years old? "We don't really know, Mary. I think she missed you terribly. I know I did."

Mary's eyes widened. "This is because I ran off at the park, isn't it? Daddy, it's my fault she's gone!"

"No!" John said. "No, sweetheart. Don't ever think that. I don't blame you, not at all."

Mary nodded, still staring at the picture. "Will you tell me how you met?"

John smiled and pulled her onto his. Mary would normally complain that she was too old for that, but she didn't mind. She also loved listening to the sound of her Father's voice. It was just how she remembered it.

"I met her in high school, but we didn't really start dating until we graduated. We were married just after college and had you a year later. Your Mom absolutely loved you. And you were so much like her. You both had me wrapped around your little fingers."

"Did she sing to me?"

"Yeah," John said with a smile. "She had the most beautiful voice."

"I think I remember," Mary replied.

The two sat in comfortable silence until Mike knocked on the door. "Are you ready for your blood test?"

"We're ready," John said as Mary slid off his lap.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we'll be together forever!" Mary told them with excitement.

Mike could tell Jack wanted to speak to John alone so he told Mary they should check out the vending machines. When they were gone, Jack spoke up. "How are you doing?"

"Great!"

"I don't want to rain on your parade, but what about Atlantis?"

John's smile faded, but Jack was right. Here he was promising Mary they'd never be separated again. He promised her she'd never be alone.

Jack noticed the expression. "You didn't think about that?"

He sighed. "No. No I didn't."


	4. Chapter 4

With Friends Like These…

Part 4

Author: MacGateFan

Disclaimers in part 1

* * *

Mary could tell her Father was worried about something. She didn't understand why, though. The paternity test had proven that she belonged to him. She decided to ask him. All her life had been a lie and she wanted to make sure it wasn't going to happen again.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked, sitting next to him. She was a bit surprised to see a tear fall down his face. "What's wrong?"

"Mary, there's something I need to talk to you about. Something really important." The young girl took a deep breath, worried that he was changing his mind about keeping her.

"You already know I'm in the Air Force." At her nod, he continued. "Well, I'm part of a classified mission. The only problem with that is if I continue to work for them, we won't be living together. That doesn't mean I wouldn't see you at all, though."

Mary didn't know what to think. Here she was, believing they were actually going to be a family and now he was talking about leaving her all alone.

John hadn't seen such a look of horror on someone's face since Emma realized she would never see Mary again. He watched as she stood up, completely avoiding him. She would not answer his attempts to apologize.

He sighed as she headed out to the balcony and decided it was best to leave her for the time being while he collected his thoughts. John leaned back on the couch and closed his, silently asking Emma for strength.

"What happened now?"

John's eyes snapped open. He hadn't even heard the door open. "I tried to tell her what I could about my job."

Jack nodded, handing John a beer. "Something tells me it didn't go over too well."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Well, I may have a solution to that."

"I'm all ears."

"I had a meeting with the President today," Jack told him. "In fact, someone else joined me, but she's currently indisposed," he added, pointing to the restroom.

Before John could ask whom, 'she' emerged. "Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Hi, John."

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"John, the President has agreed to let Mary come to Atlantis," Elizabeth said.

He stared at them in stunned silence. When he finally got his voice back, he asked, "How the hell did you convince him?"

Jack smiled. "Well, I kind of reminded him how hard a job you've been doing over there and we also told him what happened with your daughter. He decided that as long as it was all right with Dr. Weir, Mary could go with you. Who knows, she just might possess the Ancient gene."

"Thanks," he told them. "Just saying that doesn't seem like enough, but I promise I'll repay you guys somehow."

"Just keep the Wraith out of the Milky Way and your expedition team safe and we'll call it even," Jack replied.

"John, you should probably go out and talk to her," Elizabeth suggested.

He nodded and was about to go out, when he went over to Elizabeth and gave her a hug, surprising her and himself. "When I lost Mary, I never thought I'd get her back and now that I have a chance to be with her again, thank you for allowing this."

"You're welcome, John."

John joined Mary out on the balcony a few minutes later. "You know, the view from my room is 100 times better than this. Do you wanna come?"

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked, turning to face him.

"General O'Neill received permission for me to take you. So, do you wanna come?"

Mary squealed and leapt into her Father's arms. "I do!"

"Before you get all carried away, let me tell about what I do," John said. "I want you to make a rational decision about this. Where we're going can be very dangerous, but it will also be a learning experience for everyone."

Mary nodded and listened as John told her tales of Atlantis. She could hardly believe her ears. The city of Atlantis actually existed and it was in a whole other galaxy! She wouldn't be able to tell Jenna about it, but wanted to make certain the girl knew she would be all right.

"Dad, I know we need to leave soon, but I really want you to meet my friend, Jenna. I know that I can't tell her anything, but she's probably worried sick about me."

John smiled. "I'm sure Elizabeth won't mind if make a pit stop at Jenna's."

"Thanks," she replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Now, introduce me to this 'Elizabeth'."

"That's Dr. Weir to you, young lady."

Mary smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Dad."

Elizabeth smiled at the pair as they chatted aimlessly about their lives. They had the same mannerisms it was almost scary. She had never seen John Sheppard so carefree. She knew he was going to be a nervous wreck though with an almost teenage daughter to deal with.

They had just left Jenna, who swore up and down that Elizabeth should hook up with John (not that they told him that). She would like to think it would happen some day, but right now it was going to be next to impossible to convince the military it would be all right. They would end up sending one of them home and she had a feeling it would be John.

"Aw, do I have to?" Mary whined.

"It's protocol, everyone has to," John replied. "In fact, Dr. Weir and I will have to do it."

Elizabeth blinked, feeling slightly embarrassed that her thoughts went in a bad direction. Good thing people can't hear thoughts... "What will we have to do?"

He glanced up at her through the rearview mirror. "Visit the infirmary."

"That's right," she replied, hoping her face wasn't beet red. She couldn't believe that she was thinking about that! Especially in front of a 12 year old.

"Dr. Weir, are you all right?" Mary asked.

She nodded. "Just fine. What about you, are you ready for another galaxy?"

Mary glanced at John and smiled. "Definitely."

As soon as the trio checked out, they were heading to the briefing room where they were going to be picked up by the Daedalus. "Sheppard!" a voice called out.

"Hey, Mitchell," John replied, shaking Cameron's hand. "What's going on?"

"Just thought I'd see you off and give you this."

John laughed and took the lemon that was offered to him. "Rodney will love it."

Mary would have asked about the lemon and why someone would love it (personally she hated anything sour), but she became distracted as the Stargate began to spin. Dr. Weir had told about the device that could send you to other planets, but it still seemed unreal to her.

She jumped when the wormhole swooshed outward and became a ripple of water-like blueness. Mary then watched as a team headed up the ramp and disappeared. Her Dad said they had to take a ship because the Earth didn't have enough power to send them all the way out to the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

Mary took a deep breath. She was a little nervous about being transported up to a spaceship in orbit, but she pushed down the fear and nodded. "Let's go!"

"Colonel Caldwell, this is Weir, we're ready."


	5. Chapter 5

With Friends Like These

Part 5

Author: MacGateFan

Disclaimers in Part 1

Authors Notes: Thanks for the great reviews. I really appreciate it. I seem to be on a roll here, lol! Let me know if there's something in particular you'd like to see happen. :o) Michelle

* * *

When the light of the transporter beam dissipated, Mary looked around in awe. Atlantis has to be the most beautiful city she had ever seen! And for some reason, she felt completely safe and connected to it.

"Colonel Sheppard," a soft voice said. Mary looked up to see a beautiful woman walking over to them. She had brownish blonde hair and a tan that she was currently jealous of. "It is good to have you back."

Mary watched as her Dad took the woman's arms and they titled their heads towards each other. "Thanks, Teyla. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mary. Mary, this Teyla Emmegan. She's from this galaxy."

Her eyes widened. "You mean… like an alien." Realizing what she had just said, Mary clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry!"

Teyla smiled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do not apologize as you have not offended me."

"Dr. Beckett will, no doubt, want to meet our new resident," Elizabeth said.

"You mean I have to get another check up?" Mary asked with a scowl.

"We all do, Mar, it's—"

"Protocol," she replied. "Lets get this over with."

Teyla watched as they walked away. "They are so much alike," she stated.

Elizabeth nodded. "She has his sense of humor. God help us all. I'm going to check in with Carson and then you can let me know what's been going on since I've been gone."

"Very well. I will see you shortly."

Carson smiled as he finished up his exam of Mary. "Well, lass, you're perfectly healthy."

"I could have told you that," she replied. "Even though Dad told me this was protocol, I don't understand why you need to draw more blood. Dr. Lam did it at Stargate Command."

"I can see that you have a stubborn side just like your Father," Carson replied with a laugh. "I apologize that this had to be done again, but I need to make certain I have a record of everyone's blood type."

"Mary, are you giving Dr. Beckett a hard time?"

"She's fine, Colonel. In fact, she's a model patient compared to you."

John frowned, pretending to be hurt by that remark. "That wasn't very nice."

"Why were you a patient, Dad?"

John glanced over at Carson. "We'll take about that later," he responded nervously.

Mary didn't have a chance to argue with him because someone came rushing in, talking so fast she could barely catch what he was saying. She noticed that her Dad had a sort of annoyed look on his face and Dr. Beckett decided he was going to head back to his office.

"Rodney, slow down, will ya?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Rodney looked over at Mary. He almost felt like he was looking in a mirror except that one was a shorter, female version of John Sheppard.

"Mary, this Dr. Rodney McKay."

She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. McKay," she said politely.

Rodney stared at the hand for a few minutes before accepting it. He wasn't too fond of children, but he figured that this was Sheppard's daughter so she couldn't be that bad. "It always is."

"Now, Rodney," John said. "Do you want to repeat what you were saying?"

"Zelenka and I found new quarters for you. It has another room attached to it so we figured Mary would be able to sleep without hearing you snore."

Mary giggled at her Dad's expression. "I do not snore, Rodney!"

"You're a window rattler, son," Carson said, walking past them.

"Whatever."

"So, anyway, we've taken the liberty of moving your things there."

John smiled. "Thanks, Rodney. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah, thanks!" Mary said, giving Rodney a hug. He sat there a minute before returning it.

He cleared his throat. "I'll take you there now."

* * *

"What have you got, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

It had been two days since Mary had arrived on Atlantis and John and his team were getting ready to head off world. She knew he would be going back to work soon and when John told her about the briefing, she asked if she could attend to see what they did.

John and Elizabeth allowed it, but she had to meet up with Carson when she they were finished because he was going to be teaching her biology. Mary thought she could get away without having homework, but was immediately out gunned by everyone there.

Elizabeth said that if she wanted to help out in the future, she would need to study and learn everything she would if she were on Earth. She sulked, but finally agreed with them.

Besides Carson teaching her biology, Rodney was going to teach her Physics, Elizabeth was going to teach English and as many languages as she was interested in learning, Ancient included, while John was going to help her with Math.

"The M.A.L.P. detected a very strong energy source, possibly a ZedPM about five miles from the Stargate. The planet's closer to its sun than Earth is so it's going to be a little warmer than we're used to."

John glanced over at Mary, who seemed to be taking notes. If she didn't stop that, she was going to make him look bad. "There doesn't seem to be any inhabitants there because of the heat," he added.

Elizabeth nodded. "Very well. You'll leave at 1400. Dismissed."

Mary looked up when a shadow was cast over her notebook. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Meeting minutes."

"Are you serious?"

Elizabeth walked over to join them. "I asked her to. I figured it would help her learn some important Atlantean terms."

John shook his head, bending down to give her a kiss. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye, Dad! Be safe!"

He smiled as he left the briefing room hearing Elizabeth explain to her what a 'ZedPM' was. Not only did she have to learn Atlantean terms, but Canadian ones as well.

* * *

John was overly bored. He and Ronon were sitting under the shade of some nearby trees as Rodney and Teyla were checking the immediate area for any signs of a device that would be emitting the "very strong energy source".

He glanced at his watch and sighed. They'd only been out there for an hour, but it seemed like so much longer. He had enough of sitting and John really needed to move around before he fell asleep. He chuckled when he noticed that Ronon had already been there and done that.

"I'm going to do a quick sweep of the area," he called to them.

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney replied with a wave of his hand.

Twenty minutes later, John was heading back to where he left his team. It was exceedingly hot. Hotter than the M.A.L.P. had indicated. He glanced up at the sky and realized why. There were no clouds in the sky, but a second sun seemed to be rising from the horizon.

"Rodney, this Sheppard."

"_What?"_ Came the angered response.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"_I'm overheated and tired."_

"May I remind you that it was your idea to come here? I can't help that your little M.A.L.P. didn't detect a second sun. We need to head back to the Gate, or do I need to remind about the mission report Colonel Carter wrote a few years back?"

"_No, you do not need to remind me about the Gate stopping mid-dial. We're heading in your direction."_

"Got it. Staying put."

John felt completely worn out just from sitting and waiting for the others. His head was pounding and everything seemed to be swimming in and out of focus. Carson was going to be pissed at them for staying so long.

"John."

He stood up and turned, expecting his team to be walking towards him. His eyebrows furrowed and he blinked furiously. He had to be imagining this, right? She couldn't be standing in front of him, he told himself rationally.

"John, it's me."

"Emma?"


	6. Chapter 6

With Friends Like These…  
Part 6  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in part 1

* * *

Ronon tensed when he heard Sheppard talking. He glanced at Teyla, who had confusion written on her face. She shrugged and looked over at Rodney. "What?" he asked, walking past them.

Ronon sighed. True, Dr. McKay was an asset to Atlantis, but the guy was going to get someone killed one day. When they arrived at Sheppard's location, though, Ronon was surprised to see him talking to, well, no one.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla said uncertainly. "Are you all right?"

"Heat stroke! Just look at him! We need to get him back to Atlantis!" Rodney exclaimed. He knew they were going to get an earful from Carson.

John turned to face Teyla and she was little shocked to see his eyes bright with tears and his cheeks were redder than the patch on Dr. McKay's jacket. "Teyla, I'd like you to meet my wife, Emma."

The three stared at one another. "McKay," Ronon said, "Dial the Gate."

"What? Why do I have to?" Rodney shuddered at the look on Ronon's face, then jogged to the DHD. He silently thanked to any god who was listening that it wasn't very far.

"Colonel, Emma is not there," she said gently, taking a step forward.

He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean she's not there?" John asked. "She's talking to me right now. She's telling me that I have such great friends and she appreciates all you've done for me."

Ronon spoke up. "Sheppard, you have heat stroke. We're going to bring back to Atlantis so Beckett can help you."

"But what about Emma?" John wanted to know. "We can't just leave her out here. Besides, she wants to see Mary. She hasn't seen Mary in eight years. We're a family, you can't keep us apart!"

Teyla had since moved closer to him while he was talking to Ronon. She could see how unsteady he was on his feet and caught him just as his knees buckled underneath him. "Teyla, keep Emma safe for me?"

"I will, John," she replied as he lost consciousness.

"What happened?" Elizabeth exclaimed as Carson and his team rushed by with John on a gurney. She immediately noticed their worried and exhausted faces and changed her mind on a briefing. "Sorry, head down to the infirmary to get checked out. I'll be there shortly."

Rodney and Ronon had already turned away, but Teyla remained. "Dr. Weir, where is Mary?"

"She's with Dr. Zelenka at the moment. I'll let her know. You should go down to the infirmary as well." Teyla nodded and followed the rest of her team. Now that the easy part was over, she had to tell Mary about her Father.

"That's very good," Dr. Zelenka was saying to his student. "You just may give Dr. McKay a run for his money."

Mary looked up when Elizabeth entered. "Hi! Dr. Z is so cool! He's taught me a lot. In fact..." she trailed off, noting her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"They just got back."

"Something tells me it didn't go well," Mary replied.

"No," Elizabeth said. "Your Dad's in the infirmary. I don't really know what happened, but I thought you should come with me so you can find out from Dr. Beckett first hand what's going on."

Mary nodded gratefully, thanked Dr. Zelenka and followed Dr. Weir out into the hall. She couldn't believe that she had known her Father for three days and with the way Dr. Weir was talking, she just might lose him already.

What would happen to her if, God forbid, that happened? Would they send her back to Earth?

"Hey." Mary looked up at Dr. Weir and realized they were outside the infirmary. Dr. Weir wiped the tears from the young girl's face. "Don't worry about a thing. John is the strongest person I know and he's too stubborn to let anything get in his way. He'll be fine!"

Elizabeth didn't see Carson or John anywhere and jumped when Rodney called out to her. His voice sounded a little weak, but he seemed to be doing well. "Carson's with him right now. He passed out from the heat and it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Dr. McKay," Mary said with a smile. "He'll be all right! You just concentrate on getting better."

Rodney actually smiled. He had never known a child to make him do that before! "Thank you, Mary."

She was going to say more, but Dr. Beckett was walking over to them. "Is Dad okay?" she asked.

"He's suffering from heat stroke. Right now I have my staff working on cooling him down with fans and ice packs. His temperature is currently 106 degrees and his been very agitated and disoriented. As soon as his temperature is at a more normal level, I'll let you all come in to see him."

Carson looked over at Mary. "For now, he's asking for you, love, and I don't want to make him any more agitated than he already is."

Mary nodded and followed Carson back into the room they had her Dad in. She was a little nervous about what state he was going to be. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to Carson as he was about to open the door.

He looked horrible. His face was bright red and there were ice packs all over him. He also seemed to be having difficulty breathing. Mary slowly moved closer and took his hand in hers. She felt like it was on fire. "Daddy? It's me."

John slowly turned his head to face her, then looked behind the girl. Mary did as well but she knew Carson a nurse was on the other side of the bed checking his vitals. No one else was in the room.

"Mary, that's your Mom. Isn't she beautiful, Emma?"

The young girl took a deep breath and looked over at Carson, who handed another ice pack to the nurse. "John," he said, "I need to take Mary outside for a moment."

"No!" he cried out weakly. "I don't want to lose her again. If I lose her then I'll lose Emma too! Please!"

Carson moved in front of the distraught man. He hated to take Mary out of the room, but he realized that he should have explained to her what was going on before he brought her in. Colonel Sheppard's hallucinations were getting much worse than he had anticipated.

"Colonel, I promise I'll keep her safe. I won't let anyone hurt her. You're ill and we need to take care of you."

"Okay. Love you, Mary."

"Love you too, Daddy," she responded.

When they were out of the room, Dr. Beckett was kneeling in front of her. "I am truly sorry about that, lass. I should have told you more about his condition than I did."

"It's okay, Dr. Beckett. I know you're gonna help him. It's just that... did he really think my Mom was behind me?"

"Aye, that he did."

She looked at the floor and sighed. "I really wish she was here with us."


	7. Chapter 7

With Friends Like These…  
Part 7  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in part 1

* * *

John was confused when he woke up. And miserable. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so exhausted and hot. Blinking, he glanced to his right to see Emma. He didn't understand why no one could see her.

She smiled at him. "John, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. What's wrong with me?"

Emma must have noticed he was thirsty because she picked up a cup of ice chips. "Heat stroke," she replied.

"Is Mary all right?"

"She's fine. Worried about you, but she's all right."

John smiled. "Good," he replied, drifting off to sleep.

Elizabeth placed the cup back on the table and sighed. John's temperature had gone down, but not enough for the hallucinations to go away. Carson had a few patients to check on and asked if she could sit with him as the nurses took a break.

Elizabeth could not refuse. She leaned over, placing a hand on his forehead. Their relationship had evolved so much more since the first time she saw him sitting in that chair. She wasn't afraid to admit she had fallen in love either, at least, not to herself.

She jumped when she heard Mary's small voice next to her. "How's he doing?"

"He's been in and out of consciousness since you fell asleep. Dr. Beckett says his temperature is still too high so they're going to give him a sponge bath soon."

Mary nodded. "Is he still seeing Mom?" she asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, glancing at the young girl. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't really know. This is all too unreal. I mean, he told me that being out here could be dangerous, but this is something so... so everyday. Oh, I don't know! I'm just so scared, Dr. Weir!"

"Come here," Elizabeth said, pulling her into a hug. "And before we talk anymore, I expect you to call me Elizabeth."

"Okay."

"Now, let me tell you about your Dad."

* * *

When John woke up again, he heard the faint tapping of keys. Rodney was next to him, engrossed in whatever he was working on. John ignored him for the time being and closed his eyes to assess what he was feeling.

He was utterly exhausted and thirsty. The last thing he remembered was being on a planet with two suns. And something else. He saw someone, or at least, thought he did.

"Emma," he whispered.

Rodney's head snapped up at the sound of his friend's voice. "Sheppard?" he said.

John looked over at Rodney again. "It was all my imagination wasn't it?"

Rodney hated seeing the dejected look in John's eyes. He felt absolutely horrible about everything that had lead to the past being brought up again. Well, except Mary, the one good thing that came out of it.

"I'm afraid so," Rodney replied.

John sighed. He knew Emma was gone but the last few days lingered with him. Her bright green eyes, her warm smile. He missed it so much. "Where's Mary?"

"She's with Elizabeth. The two have become inseparable. I'll call them after I get Carson."

"Thanks, Rodney."

Carson came over a few minutes later. "How are you feeling, Colonel?"

"I hate to admit it, Doc, but I can barely move."

"I'm not surprised," Carson said as he checked John's blood pressure. "You were severely overheated. Your temperature was almost 105 degrees and you were hallucinating. We almost lost you a few times."

He took a deep breath. "I really need to start being more careful. I not only have Atlantis to think about but my daughter as well."

"Aye, but she's a strong lass. She has plenty of your genes, I can tell you that. Rodney let her check out one of the Jumpers and they discovered that Mary does, in fact, possess the ATA gene."

John frowned. "He didn't take her up, did he? Rodney doesn't even know how to fly in a straight line and I don't want him teaching Mary his bad habits."

Carson laughed and shook his head. "No. As much as she wanted to fly the Jumper, she wants to experience that with you. Now, how about something to eat?"

* * *

"Elizabeth, did Dr. Jackson ever tell to you about his ascension?"

"What little he could remember, why do you ask?"

Mary continued scrolling through the report she was reading on her laptop. "I was just curious. I don't understand how the Ancients could be so powerful yet not want to help anyone."

"I mean, they were supposedly good people, right? If I were an Ancient, I'd like to think I could help at anytime. I wouldn't want rules like that in the way."

Elizabeth smiled, very impressed by Mary's insight. She was about to respond to her when Rodney's voice filtered through her earpiece. "You're Dad's awake," Elizabeth told her with a smile.

Mary grinned. "Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

With Friends Like These  
Part 8  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

When Elizabeth and Mary arrived in the infirmary, John was sound asleep. They quietly walked over to his bedside where Carson was writing in a chart. "Ladies," he said with a nod.

"How's he doing, Dr. Beckett?" Mary asked.

He smiled at the young girl. "He's doing just fine, love. He's a might tired, but his temperature is about normal and he'll be teaching you how to fly a jumper in no time," Carson added with a wink.

"I'm sorry; I swear I didn't mean to do it!" Ronon just grunted and glared at McKay.

"Some people are trying to sleep here," John said drowsily.

Carson shook his head. "What are you on about now?"

"Conan here does not seem to want to forgive me for accidentally spilling coffee on him."

"Ronon?" Carson said, eyeing him curiously. "Are you all right?"

He waved his hand. "I'll live, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad. This crap you call coffee sticks everywhere when it's dry."

"Do you guys really have to talk so loud? I'm trying to sleep here and I have a slight headache..." John trailed off when he saw everyone tense. Carson moved over to the side of the bed. "It's not bad, Carson."

"I'll be the judge of that, Colonel," he replied. "I'm going to give you some Tylenol then I expect everyone to leave so my patient can rest, is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rodney glanced over at Ronon, who was still glaring at him, and took his leave.

Elizabeth and Mary just chuckled at the entire scene. "John, I'm glad you're all right. Major Lorne will be particularly happy."

"I'm sure he will be."

"I'll leave you two then."

Elizabeth headed out the door as Carson returned with the Tylenol and a glass of water. "I'll be in my office if you need anything, Colonel."

"Thanks, Carson."

Mary watched silently as he took the medication. She reached over to grab the glass that he attempted to put on the table next to him. He smiled at her, then settled into a more comfortable position.

She blinked when he patted the spot next to him. "Come up here."

"Are you sure?" she asked warily. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll be fine, Mary. It's not like I was injured."

Mary heard him sigh contentedly as she snuggled close to him. "Dad, I was really scared when you came back from that planet," she admitted. "When you pointed behind me and told me Mom was there, I didn't know what to think!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"You don't have to apologize for it, Daddy. I know it hurts you deep inside that she's gone. I bet you didn't really get a chance to grieve for her, did you?"

John looked into the eyes of his sweet little girl. He could see so much of Emma in her and he was very grateful to have her in his life again. He felt the tears fall before he could stop them and Mary wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's okay, Daddy," she whispered.

And John knew that it would be as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"That's great, Mary, just watch your altitude."

Mary grinned she couldn't believe she was actually flying an alien space craft millions of light years from Earth. If only she could tell Jenna about this. Her friend would be so jealous right now!

"Why are you not yelling at her?" Rodney asked.

"I believe it's because Mary can pilot this ship in straight line, Dr. McKay," Teyla responded from the seat behind John.

Rodney crossed his arms and glared at the Athosian. He had no idea why he agreed to join them on the mainland. It wasn't like there was anything to do but talk and listen to stories.

Mary and laughed making Rodney realize why he was going. She was one amazing child, so upbeat and so carefree. He really needed someone like that in his life to avoid being serious all the time. Everyone in Atlantis did, especially John Sheppard it would seem.

"Rodney," John was saying, "If you're good, Mary will let you fly home. She can teach you the finer points of the Jumper."

"Oh yes, that's very funny."

John shrugged, winking at Mary. "I thought it was."

* * *

And that's the end. I wanted to thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. I just have one question: What would you think if I continued the adventures of Mary Sheppard? 


End file.
